Naughty and Nice
by acirelemagne
Summary: What happens when a pixie-elf and a redhead share a dressing room at Christmastime? Do you want to know? Alice/Nessie, AU AH, OOC, written by Lipsmacked and Acireamos for the "A Very Cullen Christmas" Collaboration Contest.


**A/N: Just a little background…this is an AU-AH Christmas sexcapade…the relationships are a little different. Alice and Emmett are siblings, and Edward, Jasper and Nessie are all siblings. Rose is on her own. This is a Nessie/Alice fic, so anyone not interested in the girl on girl action please do not read any farther. Those of you that are…we hope you enjoy! **

**Lipsmacked:** I just want to say thank you to Erica for agreeing to write this with me after I begged her** (AC: she didn't have to beg)**, even though she finished her part a week before I did **(hardly)** and put up with me when I was sick and being annoying **(not annoying, she worked on this while suffering...this is hard earned smut)**. Many smoochies for Em, cause she rubs me the right way, the rest of the ladies on the LOA and Lili, Yos, Tig and Gustariana. My heart can hardly contain the love I feel for you gals. I mean it. I think I should see a doctor.

**Acireamos: **Trust me, she did not beg me…I was hot for it right away! And she did the hard part…or the sticky part…well, anyways, much love to my oibffs (online imaginary best friends forever) Gustariana and Anuddaone. You ladies are the awesomest!

* * *

**ALICE**

Noise, noise, noise, noise.

That was all I could hear. And screaming, obnoxious kids dressed in formal wear were all I could see. The line wound around this crassly decorated hut. And in the middle of it all, dressed as the jolly old big guy was Emmett, yucking it up with the latest brat. Ugh. I hated listening to their too loud voices ask for everything they had seen in a commercial for the past six months. They weren't even going to remember what they had asked for and when they got all these presents on Christmas morning, they would probably end up crying again because Santa had brought the wrong color or something.

Ungrateful.

I was rolling my eyes for the millionth time, when I looked to my right and saw her. Walking past the chaos that was Santaland, she was so graceful it almost looked like she was floating. I had always had a thing for red heads, especially ones with long hair, and damn if this chick didn't have the most beautiful hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through it, to see if it was a soft as it looked. The blinking lights on the hut made it seem to sparkle, and when she turned to look at the line of kids, I gasped out loud. She was gorgeous. Like, it's hard to breathe while in the same zip code as her gorgeous.

Emmett heard my gasp, and looked up at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey, Sparkle the Elf, can you help Masen here get over to his Mom? Santa needs to take a quick break." He chuckled like he had a bowl full of jelly belly under that suit.

Ridiculous.

I sighed, knowing that soon my shift would be over and I could get the hell out of here. And then I could start figuring out a way to get myself into that girl's pants.

"Sure! Come on over here, Masen. Your mom is waiting right here for you!"

I hated this job.

I took the snotty mess named Masen over to his mom, before heading back to Emmett. Sugar, the other elf girl in the hut had put up a sign saying Santa needed to take a quick break to go "feed and water the reindeer". I was pretty sure he and Sugar were going to go fuck in his dressing room, but who was I to criticize? If I hadn't been stupid enough to get caught with Emmett's last girlfriend, then I wouldn't even be here. He thought it would be funny to make me, Alice the Grinch, be an elf in the mall with him as my punishment. And if I wouldn't do it, then he would just show the tape to Mom and Dad. The fact that he had taped us was disgusting. And disturbing.

I needed to get that tape.

I don't think my parents would be mad that I was gay or bi or whatever, but the fact that I had Lauren, Emmett's girlfriend at the time, naked and bent over the edge of our hot tub moaning my name while I fisted her from behind wouldn't go over so well with them.

So, here I was. Wearing a wig, body glitter and an elf costume in the middle of a sea of squirming children and their stressed out parents. Next to Sugar, I did look like an elf. She was more like a Christmas angel, long pale blonde hair topping off an amazing willowy body. Her hair was so pale she didn't have to wear a wig, but she did spray glitter in it. It wasn't the cheap glitter either, the crap that made you look like some teeny bopper ready for prom. No, her hair glimmered as it swirled around her absolutely fucking gorgeous face. I was pretty sure she was hanging out at the mall so she could get "discovered" by a modeling agent or something. If Emmett hadn't called dibs on her the first day of Elf Orientation then I would have been interested. It was okay, I guess I owed him one after the whole hot tub-tape debacle.

I don't even know why he did this year after year. It's not like he needed the money. I honestly think he liked it. Mostly because mentally he was like 6 and the idea that he was Santa was just too cool. Plus the girls that worked here wore tiny elf costumes and I was pretty sure he liked to roleplay in bed. So, this was pretty much his dream job.

The two of them walked towards the door to his dressing room and I knew this was my chance to make a break for it. Before they disappeared into Santa's den of iniquity, I whistled to get Emmett's attention. When he looked back at me, I nodded towards the exit, raising my eyebrows. My shift was almost over and I hoped he would let me get out of here. If he's going to get some pussy, I should be able to at least track down that girl. He smiled and waved goodbye before closing the door behind him. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed for the exit.

Once I was outside of Santaland, I looked around. She had been heading towards Macy's but there were tons of stores between here and there. I turned in circles for a minute, unsure of where to go when I spotted her. She was walking out of Sharper Image with some guy, and I think they were arguing. Their voices were raised, and I could see her rolling her eyes at him. I hoped it wasn't her boyfriend, but even if he was I wasn't going to let him get in the way.

I followed them as they walked down the crowded main corridor of the mall, avoiding the large groups of people and their bags full of senseless crap. They stopped, their voices rising again. I _really_ hoped he wasn't her boyfriend because this guy was an overbearing dick.

When she turned into Victoria's Secret, I almost wet myself. Ok, I was already wet, but whatever. Visions of her in babydolls and teddies danced in my head. I watched her walk over to a display of bustiers and had to clamp my hand over my mouth so she didn't hear me whimper. Gah. She was killing me. It was like she knew I was freaking stalking her.

I did my own browsing, picking up a few things to try on. My style was edgier than VS normally but they had some intersting stuff for the holiday. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her sigh and then go get in line. When I looked at the line, I thought of a perfect way to approach her. There were a ton of girls in line, and if we shared a dressing room, it would help things move faster. That's what I was hoping for at least.

I sidled up to her, whistling at the line.

"You'd think Santa wanted us waiting under the tree in nothing but garters and thigh highs from this line." I smiled at her, conspiratorially.

"It couldn't hurt. Are you picking out your Santa welcoming outfit?" She intoned, arching her eyebrow.

Yes. She was going to play.

I leaned closer, looking around while I talked. "You know, I don't really trust Santa. He seems like such a creep. An old man that sneaks down chimneys, stuffing socks, keeping lists of kids that are naughty and nice? If he didn't have such a good rep, he'd be in jail for being a suspected molester. Plus, I am not that interested in what he has to give anyways."

"Oh, really? So, you won't be waiting naked under the tree? That's too bad." Her head was cocked to the side as if she was imagining just that; me, naked, under the tree and I wanted to tell her she could come down my chimney any time. I couldn't though because right then a door opened up and it was her turn to go in. It was now or never.

"Wanna share?" Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

She nodded for a minute before putting her arm through mine. I tried to control the shiver that went through me as she pressed herself up against my side. We stepped up to the attendant to get our dressing room. The attendant raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything as she led us back to the room.

Once we were in, I set my bag down on the floor, hoping none of my toys would start buzzing. Before I wanted them to at least.

I wasn't sure yet if she was into me, into girls, or what so I decided to just act natural and if something happened, then Merry Christmas to me.

My wig was itchy and my head was sweaty underneath, so I pulled it off first thing. I threw it in my bag before running my hands through my hair, spiking it wildly. Looking over my shoulder, I could see her face and she was totally shocked by my hair transformation.

"Sorry about the sweaty hair, I just took a shower before work but this thing is hot to wear." I was afraid she was one of those chicks that hated short hair. I cut it myself, but then had to go in to have someone fix my mistakes. While I was there, I had them highlight with green. I tried to argue that my green/black hair was more elfish than that stupid white sparkle wig but Emmett was adamant. Jerk.

"I can see that. I like the green. Very Christmassy."

"That's what I said, but no, I gotta wear the wig. Nobody likes short hair on a girl."

She reached out towards me, and fingered one of my green highlights, tugging on the end. "I do."

I held my breath the entire time her hand was on my hair. I had to because if I opened my mouth she would surely hear how hard my heart was beating. It would echo out and embarrass the shit out of me. Here I was trying to be all cool and calm and she fucking has me whimpering just by touching my hair.

"Good." I turned back around to finish undressing, trying to keep myself from panting. I couldn't tell if she was watching me, but I sure hoped she was.

"So, do you like working as a Santaland elf?" She was breathing hard too and the question came out breathy.

Shaking my head, I started in on my anti-Christmas tirade. Anything to give me a few minutes distraction. I didn't want to rip her clothes off if she wasn't in to me.

I explained my theory of the pitfalls and excesses of Capitalism and how we as Americans are grossly abusing our resources for things we don't even need; citing my examples of the amount of waste we throw away. This was my most tried and tested speech, I could have given it in my sleep. So I talked, taking off my costume as I ranted, throwing the hated garments on the floor as I went. I had to wear extra layers to cover up my piercings that might show through, so it took me a few minutes to get it all off.

I was down to my sheer bra and panties when I was reaching the end of my diatribe, doing my impression of Joe the Plumber's Kid, the one that wants fifty new toys even though he got fifty last year and has yet to play with any of them. I was jumping up and down in front the mirror when I felt her hand slide down my spine, tracing the stars I had tattooed from my neck to my ass, before lingering at the small of my back. She reached around me and plucked at my nipples.

Or more specifically at my snowflake nipple rings.

"Well, you must like Christmas a little, to be wearing these."

My eyes were fluttering and I was breathing hard.

"I was trying to be…oh…ironic." Her hands were so soft on my skin, but her fingertips were pulling so hard, so good.

**  
Nessie**

"No. I like it. Ironic is good." I felt my teeth drag across my lips, my tongue swirling around in my mouth. I needed to get my mouth on that piercing.

"I came in here to be alone. How's that for irony," I whispered.

She swallowed. "Well, I can leave if you want. I don't want to screw up your plans."

I slid my arm around her waist and turned her towards me. I ran my finger across the metal again and her breath hitched.

HOLY SHIT… this chick was too good to be true. The tattoos, nipple piercings, a girl after my own heart. I could just feel the affect she was having on me soaking my jeans.

I wanted to punch my brother in the face not ten minutes early. Insisting on coming with me to get some last minute gifts for mom. "She really wants a Wii fit." He whined. Always the perfect Mama's boy. I was trying to get out of the house, get some fucking space. My other brother, Jasper, got it. He relented and kept his ass at home, but Edward, no he just had to tag along, talking my ear off about the spirit of the season and spending time together.

But now, right now as I was gazing down at the sexiest little sprite I had I seen in my in entire life, her nipple and the amazing snowflake shaped piercing twisting between my fingers, I briefly considered buying Edward a car for Christmas. If it hadn't been for him and the fact that I would do anything to get away from his rendition of "Winter Wonderland" I would never have set foot in Vicky Sees.

I saw her when I first came into the mall, her and this other hot blond, dressed in their little elf outfits. The blond was pretty smoking too, but I prefer dark hair. This one, the shorter, far sexier one was clearly wearing a wig, but when she shook it off, letting her uncontrollable black and green spikes go everywhere, I was done for.

And when she asked me if I wanted to share a dressing room, I thought this is too easy. She is just begging for it. I wouldn't have to do much to get in her panties. And clearly I was right.

"No, you should stay," I said.

She looked so fucking delicious I just had to taste her. I leaned forward and let my lips brushed against hers gently. She was so little I didn't want to break her.

Stupid assumption.

Her fingers gripped my shirt and she dragged me to the wall. We both laughed as the thud we made could have been heard across the store. Her tongue darted out and ran across my lips, just begging me to let her in. Who was I to keep this girl from what she wanted? She was so adorable, so unbelievable sexy. She could have anything from me as long as she kept kissing me like this.  
She tasted incredible, like mints and vanilla. God, I couldn't wait to see what the rest of her tasted like. The other ladies in line would just have to wait to get back to their husbands and their screaming brats.

Our lips parted for a moment as she ripped my shirt up my chest, before I pulled it over my head. She paused and looked at my red and green plaid bra, giggling. "I'm not the only one who's in the spirit."

"What can I say, I'm actually a really good girl," I shrugged, smiling at her. My mouth darted down to her neck. Fuck, if that body glitter didn't have a hint of flavoring to it, a light vanilla taste. Did she know she was going to meet me today? Did she know I would want to fuck her this bad? Whatever. It didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that my hands were busy roaming every inch of her body. Her hair, her back, her perfect, round, tight, little ass. I reached around her back and unhooked her bra, pulling away the sheer fabric.

The nipple rings taunted me, just begging to be licked.

My eyes slid up to hers, dark hazel, and she flashed me the most wicked grin. "Go ahead. Have a lick. I dare you." The innocent act was gone and I was glad. I was more than ready to play with this naughty little elf.

I pushed her down on the bench and sunk to my knees in front of her. Oh, poor stupid Edward. He'd just have to wait in GameStop until I was done unwrapping this little present.

Her hands wrapped around my shoulders and she yanked me forward, pushing her chest out further. She was asking for it. I bent forward and caught the piercing between my teeth.

She moaned, her back arching off the wall and then again my tongue ran across the puckered nub poking out from the pattern of steel. She groaned again, looking down at me when I let the piercing slide out of my mouth. She wanted it bad.

My hands darted to the corners of her panties. She braced herself on the bench, lifting her ass. I pulled her panties off and threw them over my shoulder. I gaze down at her pussy, dripping and shimmering with her juices. She smelled delicious, too.

I slid further back on my knees, dipping my head down between her legs and gave her cunt one long stroke with my tongue. "Mmmm," I moaned. "You have a name, honey?" I typically wouldn't care, but I wanted to see her again, wanted to trace those star shaped tattoos with my tongue, after I was done with her clit, that is.

I pulled her forward slightly, throwing one of her legs over my shoulder. "Yeah, Sparkle the elf," she panted, trying to be funny. I glanced up to see her glinting down at me, teasing me.

I shoved two fingers in her swirling them around. "Fuck," she whimpered. "It's Alice. Alice McCarty. My phone number is 217-556-4782."

I chuckled and dove back in. She was driving me crazy, twisting her hips, thrusting her body into my face.

She grabbed my hair, her body quaking. Good. It had only been a few seconds and she was close.

There was a knock on the door. I turned my head to answer, but Alice pulled me closer by my hair, refusing to let me stop.

"There's someone in here," Alice yelled.

"Oh. I'm sorry." A small voice whimpered from the other side of the door. What holiday naughties did that 90 year old sounding lady want to try on? I couldn't help laughing.

In matter of moments Alice came, clutching on to my neck, the vibrations of my laughter and the twisting of my fingers pushing her over the edge. I sucked and licked, swallowing every juicy drop. Fucking delicious.

Her body shook with the finally clench and pulse of her orgasm. "Fu-," she started whimpering. I shoved my free thumb in her mouth. She sucked, hard, trying to silence herself.

When she seemed nearly done, I dropped her leg from my shoulder and sat up, licking my fingers clean. She was slumped still down on the bench, my thumb in her mouth still. She grabbed my wrist, holding my hand there and starting licking the tip of my thumb slowly, looking me straight in the eye. It was the sexiest fucking thing I'd ever seen.

Finally she released my thumb. "It's your turn , ah –"

I leaned forward and ran my tongue up her lips. "Nessie," I whispered. I kissed her, hard, letting her taste what was left of her on my tongue.

She broke the kiss and pushed me back. She stood up in front of me and offered her hand to help me up. The second I was upright "Sparkle" went right for my zipper, while I undid my bra. She pulled my jeans down a micro second later. I stood there for a moment, jeans around my ankles.

"Hmmm, no panties," she purred. Suddenly her eyes widened. "And a little pussy piercing!"

"Merry Christmas," I chuckled and then kicked my jeans into the corner.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," she giggled to herself, then looked up at me. "I have a little something for you." She turned and started fishing through her bag.

"Presents already? But we just met." I joked, making light of the fact that I had just gone down on a stranger.

"I think you'll like this," she giggled.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when with the cutest little "Ta- Da", she held up a small black silk scarf and a pair of handcuffs. I hadn't forgotten we were in the mall

"You say you've been good, but that little thing you did, just then with your fingers, that Nessie dear, was very, very naughty."

"So I have to be punished? Is that what you're saying?" I teased right back.

I was running a huge risk. She could hand-cuff me and leave me, naked in a Victoria's Secret dressing room.

But she could also give me the best, kinkiest orgasm of my life.

I decided to be optimistic. It was holidays after all.

She just smiled and nodded.

I held my wrists out. "Well, I think you better punish me."

She snapped the metal around one wrist and then the other.

"Turn around, please." I smirked at her before following her directions. I was anxious to see where she was going with this and kinda scared out of my mind all at the same time. "Arms up please," I could hear the wicked smile in her tone. I lifted my arms up and looked over my head when I saw where she as guiding me. Towards the hook a little to my left.

Once my arms were suspended above my head and my shoulders were erotically uncomfortable, I looked down as she wiggled between my body and the wall.  
"I can't promise this wont hurt," she giggled, just before she reached up and wrapped the cloth around my eyes. I was completely blind and my heart started to race.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to make this quick, but don't worry," she paused and I drew in one long breath through my teeth. Her hand was between my legs and two of her finger, playful flicked my clit ring. "I'll make it worth every second."

"I bet you will," I muttered.  
The next few minutes were truly a lesson in self control. "Sparkle" was trying to kill me with her magical elf fingers. It took every once of my strength not to scream out loud, alerting everyone in the store and probably everyone on that side of the mall to what we were doing.

I could feel her sink to her knees behind me and nudge my legs further apart. The distance took up the little bit of slack I had for my shoulders, but I didn't care. Once her fingers found my clit again and her tongue stroked my dripping pussy from behind I didn't care if the Pope found me here, naked and begging for more from this sexy little thing. She was amazing, making my knees weak, my body shiver.

There was a small commotion outside. The idea of getting caught just made me hot and wetter. I pushed my ass back into Alice, driving her tongue deeper into my pussy.

She stood then and wrapped her arm around my waist. She shoved three fingers of her other hand inside me. I shivered at the feeling of her warm wet tongue on my back. The blindfold and the handcuffs were unnecessary, but perfect. The sensory deprivation just made ever stroke of her tongue, every movement of her fingers so intense, so fucking good.

I bit my shoulder, screaming into my skin while I came.

Alice helped me down and pulled off my blindfold. All the while I was panting like crazy.  
I blinked, looking down at her. She pulled the key out and freed me from her shackles.

Just then we heard three loud pounds on the door. Alice and I scrambled for our clothes, wide-eyed and laughing.

"Um, ladies, we need this dressing room. If I could ask you to please keep the other customers in mind?"

"Sorry," Alice giggled. She threw me my bra.

"Yeah, we just finished. We'll be right out," I added, jumping into my jeans.

"Here," she said throwing me her cell phone. "Put your number in there."

I entered my number and sent myself a text and tossed her back the phone.

_ *__**Alice the Elf***_

I grabbed my bag and the three bras I had intended to try on. When we opened the door, the line had nearly doubled and you could just feel the holiday annoyance filling the long hallway.

Alice laced her arm with mine and whispered. "Maybe I should buy something," more giggling. "Go on without me."

I went to the register and paid for my stuff. I ignored the cashier who was eying me curiously. I could tell I was flushed, still a little tingly from the feeling of Alice's fingers inside me.

When I got to the door, my dick head brother was waiting for me, arms loaded down with bags.

"What the hell took you so long?" Edward glared at my one small bag.

"Nothing. God, will you chill out?"

"Well, Mom called and she wants help with the decorations." He was such a fucking pain in the ass.

"Great," I reached in my purse digging for my keys.

"What's that on your face?" he asked.

"It's me." I turned just as Alice went in for the kiss. She grabbed the back of my head and kissed me deeply. I heard some lady gasp a few feet away.

Alice pulled back and winked at me.

"Sorry, baby. I think a little of Santa's Christmas cheer rubbed off on you," she smiled. We both reached for my cheek. I pulled my fingers back. My fingers were covered in glitter.

I looked down at her and smirked. She peered at Edward then looked back to me. "Call me," she finished, biting her sexy ass lip. Then she turned and walked away.

Edward was either frozen or having a heart attack.

I laughed and grabbed him by the arm, jaw still dragging on the floor, and pulled him towards the parking garage. We had to get home. There as a tree that needed decorating.


End file.
